


Two scientists, one goal, and a list of procedures

by RainbowButterFrosting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Science Experiments, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, elephant toothpaste, i'm not that good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowButterFrosting/pseuds/RainbowButterFrosting
Summary: Logan and Patton were new to performing experiments together, so they started with a classic; elephant toothpaste.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Two scientists, one goal, and a list of procedures

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is one of my first fics here so I hope it's alright. I'd like to thank @averykedavra on Tumblr for the idea and @duckdistributor on ao3 for beta-reading this for me. I hope you enjoy :D

“Alright, Patton, one last run-through of the materials.” Logan slightly adjusted his goggles. His eyes were focused on the checklist on his clipboard.

The moral side smiled to himself as he shifted from one leg to the other from excitement. Logan cleared his throat, “One clean beaker?”

Patton pointed towards the tall glass, “Got it!”

“I see we have the dry yeast,” Logan glanced at the blue and white container that was still sealed. “How about the twenty-nine degrees Celsius water?”

Patton looked at the thermostat in the water, “Twenty-nine? More like it’s looking fine.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “...what?”

Patton fiddled with one of his gloves, “It’s twenty-nine degrees, I honestly didn’t know where I was going with that.”

Logan felt a small smile on his lips, his tone softer than before, “Please take this seriously, Patton. Do we have the liquid dish soap?”

“Yep!”

“3% hydrogen peroxide?”

“Right here,” Patton lifted up a semi-clear bottle with some labeling and waving the liquid around the container. 

Logan glanced up, eyebrows knitting together at the way Patton held it, “I know we have gloves on, but be careful with that.”

Patton put the bottle down, “You worry about me too much, Lo.”

Logan seemed to instantly relax when he saw Patton let go of it. “Sometimes I don’t worry enough.” The sentence was quiet in the room. If Patton was even somewhat focused on something else he would’ve missed it.

“Measuring cups and spoons?”

Patton pointed towards the transparent containers with rainbow lines marking the sides, “Check!”

“We have the large tray and the goggles,” Logan furrowed his brow, glancing at his list once again. “I feel like we’re forgetting something…”

Both of them thought for a moment before Patton quietly asked, “I mean, you didn’t say food coloring, but we do have both the bottles.” The small bottles were two different colors, one a light blue while the other was a dark indigo. Sure, the colors represented their usual outfits, but in the end, the two scientists thought they were aesthetically pleasing together.

Logan’s eyes immediately lit up, “That was what I was missing, thank you.”

“It’s no problem, but now, it’s time for science!” Patton grinned, the phrase brought a familiar nostalgia to him. It wasn’t the kind that exactly made you ache for the past, instead, he just wanted to pull Logan closer and enjoy the moment.

Logan quietly chuckled, “It’s time for science.” Logan grabbed a measuring cup, looking at the side to see where to fill it, “Alright, we need this to be filled with the hydrogen peroxide up to the orange mark, can you do that?”

Patton grabbed the white container, slowly pouring the contents into the glass container. He got it to about half-way before putting the hydrogen peroxide down and looking at the glass from a side view, quickly seeing he needed a little more. He put in a small amount and looked at the side again, it seemed close enough this time. “Alright, what’s next?”

Logan read through his clipboard, “Put in a squirt of dish soap and  _ gently  _ swirl them together.” Logan grabbed the dish soap and a measuring spoon he knew they wouldn’t use. He squirted in the soap and slowly stirred the mixture.

“If you want your foam a single color- we agree on the two colors right?” Logan looked away from the piece of paper and to Patton. 

Patton nodded, “Yeah, the two different blues.” Although the two blues might mix together for a nice cerulean or cornflower, the colors complimented each other beautifully.

Logan noticed the dish soap and hydrogen peroxide were mixed in by now. “Can you grab me that beaker?”

Patton looked to where he was pointing and grabbed the container, putting it in front of the both of them. 

“Thank you, would you like to pour it in?” Logan didn’t push the measuring cup closer to Patton, but he moved his hands away so it could be easily grabbed. 

Patton felt excited at the question, “Absolutely!” He might’ve said it too loud, considering it was just them in the room, but Logan didn’t seem upset at him. 

He grabbed the container and slowly poured it into the beaker, it was quick enough that the liquid didn’t stick to the sides but slow enough that it wouldn’t splash out.

Logan grabbed both of the bottles of food coloring, “Alright, to make sure the colors don’t mix, we need to add drops along the inside of the bottle’s mouth and let them drip in without mixing.” Logan slightly tilted his head to the side, double-checking the paper, “It doesn’t  _ say  _ to alternate the colors, but I feel like that’s a safe assumption.” Patton nodded at the idea.

Logan handed the indigo bottle to Patton while keeping the sky blue one for himself. “You can go first.” 

Patton slightly squeezed the bottle near the rim, seeing the small droplet of dark blue fall down the side of the beaker. Logan followed after placing the light blue a few centimeters away from Patton’s drop. 

They alternated colors, a peaceful silence filling the space between the two of them as they went all around the beaker. 

Logan had a small smile on his face, “Only two more steps until the best part” 

A look of realization came to Logan, “I should probably take this to the sink to not accidentally use it again,” he grabbed the measuring cup that used to hold the hydrogen peroxide and dish soap, his and Patton’s fingers brushing together as he put in the sink, cleaning it out with water. 

He dried his hands with a paper towel before turning back to the experiment, taking a short glance at Patton before reading his clipboard. “In a new measuring cup, mix together one tablespoon of yeast and three tablespoons of warm water. Then stir for about thirty seconds.”

Patton grabbed the measuring cup and the container of dry yeast while Logan grabbed two tablespoons and the cup of warm water. 

Logan put one of the tablespoons down on the table as he got a tablespoon full of water. Patton grabbed the measuring device and carefully scooped the yeast and dropped it into the measuring cup. There was a small dust cloud that popped up, but seeing how Logan didn’t react, Patton figured it wasn’t detrimental to the experiment.

Logan quickly scooped the water three times, putting it into the measuring cup. He grabbed the last tablespoon nearby and handed it to Patton, “Would you like to stir?”

Patton grabbed the spoon putting out a quick thank you as he stirred the two substances together. He mentally counted the thirty seconds and almost poured it into the beaker before hesitating and looking towards Logan.

He could barely wait for the final reaction. Logan read from his clipboard, “Pour the yeast mixture into the beaker and quickly step back.”

Patton quickly poured the mixture in, stepping back to where Logan was. Logan subtly wrapped his arm around Patton’s waist as the sky blue and indigo striped foam shot out of the beaker. It didn’t shoot high, only a few inches, but Patton grinned in child-like wonder. 

After a few seconds, Patton excitedly spoke, “Wait wait wait, how does all of that work? I mean, I know Thomas studied the stuff but- like!!!” Patton took a moment to compose himself. “What- well- what I mean is can you explain it and stuff?”

Logan beamed from this, “You… you want to learn about it?” The words were quiet, but shimmering in a hidden delight.

“Of course!” 

There was no malice shown behind Patton’s words. He- he seemed  _ excited  _ at the idea to learn about chemistry. Logan laughed out of disbelief, “Yeah- I mean- yes, yes of course I’ll explain it.”

Patton threw his arms around Logan’s chest, “Thank you.” Patton let out a laugh of relief, “ I may not be the best assistant or student, but I’ll try my best for you.”

“Oh, Patton, you’re the best scientist I’ve ever met.”


End file.
